Various accessories may be attached to a camera lens for controlling the optical performance of a camera or for protecting the lens. Some examples of camera lens accessories include lens caps, filters, supplemental lenses, lens hoods, and adapter rings. After an accessory is removed from a camera lens, it is preferable to protect the accessory by placing it in a secure, sealed storage container. However, a hurried or distracted photographer may instead drop the accessory into a camera bag or pocket or place the accessory on a surface of questionable cleanliness. Any dirt or dust transferred to the accessory may later be transferred to a camera lens. Or, camera lens accessories may be damaged or lost by such mishandling.
What is needed is a convenient and secure means for storing camera lens accessories. What is further needed is a means for storing camera lens accessories that reduces a risk of transferring dirt or dust from an accessory to a camera lens.